Not Your Freakin' Doll
by homine
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko think Kise is the delicate one, thinks he's Aomine's doll or something. He was not having that. He wanted them to know how wrong they were.


"Aominecchi!"

"Hey, hot stuff." Kise grinned brightly as he pecked his boyfriend's lips, the tanned male's arm slinging over shoulders. Fingers touched a small bruise on the blonde's neck, emitting a small moan from him and his own arm slipped around Aomine's taut waist. Kagami gagged and Kuroko sighed, patting his light's arm to try and comfort him.

"Can you two be any more gross?"

"Yes, please get a room." Aomine snickered at the two boys' discretion, pulling the model closer before slapping his ass. Kise simply giggled at the blanch of his friends. They were clearly not amused by the couple's public displays of affection.

"Stop, _please_!" The Seiren ace pleaded the former Teiko duo, clasping his hands together and holding them in front of his face as if praying. Kuroko looked ready to do the same thing as he peered at them askance.

"Uwaah, jealous, Kagamicchi?!"

"Of what? Being Ahomine's doll? No thanks." He said it quite scathingly. Kuroko smiled a rare smile, the Kaijo player's honey eyes narrowing.

"How many times—"

"Do you have to tell us? Sorry, Kise-kun, but let us be serious. As Kagami-kun would say, "you are putty in Aomine-kun's hands.""

"Waaah! Kurokocchi, so mean!" He stuck his tongue out childishly because he could make it look cute and he knew it. No one really fell for his crocodile tears though.

"'s OK, babe. You're my pretty doll." Kise glared at the bluenette because he was not helping at all. Aomine gulped at the look sent his way, face hot at the implications behind it.

"_Gross_! Why do I even bother coming to these get togethers?"

"Because you like us, Kagami-kun." Kuroko rubbed the redhead's shoulder this time, calming him greatly. The Touou power forward ran fingers through golden hair to coax his lover to relax as well. Kise pouted sullenly, poking a nasty hickey under Aomine's shirt to hear him swallow back a broken gasp.

"I'm not _that_ fragile, Aominecchi, and you know it." The taller male licked his lips and whispered an "I know" into his ear before flicking Kagami's cheek.

"Oi, Ahomine! Don't touch me! Who knows where your fingers have been!" The phantom player stifled a laugh when Aomine's face emitted a pretty red (which always brought a warmth to Kise's body).

"Nowhere too bad, Kagamicchi." He stated slyly, digits digging into day old bruises in tan skin. No one ever said he wasn't a tease.

"Uh huh. For all I know, they've been up your ass. Ew." The dual haired teen shuddered, the shortest out of them all jabbing him harshly in the side ("_Ow_, what the hell, you punk?").

"Do not say vulgar things in public, Kagami-kun."

"Y-Yeah! Don't fucking talk about other people's sex lives, you Bakagami!"

"They've barely been up there, meanie!"

"_Kise_! I didn't mean you could too!" Aomine was a mess and the blonde reveled in that, to be honest.

"Are you serious? Or is he just nervous he's gonna break you?" The cobalt eyed male's face was in his hands and he was trying to kick his rival with a "baka!" on his lips. He really was too cute.

"Oi, I said stop touching me!"

"Kagami-kun, you really are a glutton for punishment."

"I am _not_ a fragile doll!"

"Can we all just _not_ talk about this?" Aomine complained, glowering back at his counterpart and his red eyes.

"I agree with Aomine-kun for once." Kuroko stated as he observed the two trying to hurt the other before he chimed in to stab each boy in the ribcage once more ("_Fuck you, Tetsu_!"). Kise and Kagami were glaring at each other, a blonde eyebrow twitching.

"OK, OK, Bakagami, leave him alone. Kise, down. Let's go and eat now, I'm starved." The Seiren ace laughed at Aomine's choice of words, following his shadow into Maji Burger with a wink. Kise was definitely not as amused. Shoot.

"So now I'm your dog, Aominecchi?" The tan boy spluttered, waving his hands in front of him in a frenetic fashion. The sight was quite comical, and even a bit adorable, but the Kaijo player refused to gush over his boyfriend's endearing side at the moment.

"Wha-What?! Why would you say that?!"

"Don't _ever_ "down" me unless we're in the bedroom… ever." Aomine rubbed the back of his neck with red cheeks, sighing at the blonde's melodramatic tendencies.

"Don't just say stuff like that aloud, yeah?" Kise huffed, crossing his arms at his boyfriend's sudden nobility.

"I'll do as I please." The look in those amber eyes coiled something hot in Aomine's stomach, making him gulp loudly.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, OK? Can we—"

"I'm not your frickin' doll, Daiki." The use of his first name and that tone, God, that _tone_, it did things to him. He nodded curtly, trying to think of something to not make him hard because, fuck, if he wasn't turned on. His lover pressed into a bruise on his back and pulled him into the burger joint. Aomine shivered and he knew Kise was fired up now.

And, damn, was it hot.

"C'mon, Aominecchi!" He trudged behind the shorter boy and plopped down in the seat across from the already feasting Kagami.

"Fwinshed wiff yo wower's quawwar?"

"Do not talk with your mouth full, Kagami-kun." Aomine smirked at the condescending voice of his former teammate, fist bumping him over the table as he stole one of the many burger piled high on the table.

"Oi, wown'f wafe my foof!"

"What? Didn't quite catch that." The two were arguing—again—and people were staring—again. Though, the staff was used to that and they just resumed their work, assuring other customers that, yes, this happened daily and, no, they couldn't kick them out because a majority of their weekly income came from them. Kuroko sipped his vanilla milkshake with a bemused countenance, switching his gaze from the idiots to Kise. The model was sitting with crossed arms, a thoughtful expression, and a pout.

"You're still sore about the subject, I see." Blonde eyebrows quirked and he exhaled heavily, his whole upper body resting on the part of the tabletop not currently occupied by a tray and food and abusive hands.

"Kurokocchiiiiiii." He knew he was whining but he couldn't help it. He deserved to be a bit childish in light of his predicament.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Kise-kun."

"But that's the thing! There is nothing _to be_ ashamed of! I'm not Aominecchi's fragile little doll! I'm rough and tough! I have sex like I play basketball—aggressive and hard!" Kise heard all three boys choke on whatever they had in their mouths, a coughing fit breaking out between Kagami and Aomine. After Kuroko composed himself, he slapped his light's back to save him from an untimely death by burger.

"Kise, what the hell?! I-I thought I said we were _not_—"

"Pffft! I can _totally_ imagine you rough and tough as Aomine gets his dick—"

"_Kagami-kun_."

"Bakagami!" Kuroko did not think he had seen anything more red than Kagami's hair but he was apparently wrong when he got a good look at the color of Touou's ace's flushed complexion.

"Don't talk about Aominecchi's pen—ahem—_shaft_ in front of me!" The tan boy's head dropped onto the table and the phantom player could actually see that his face was the color of the ketchup dribbling down Kagami's chin even though he was face down. He did not think Aomine could get that crimson, considering his dark skin. It was a mystery to him, but, clearly, Kise was enjoying his lover's humiliation if his playful grin was anything to go by.

"I hate all of you," Aomine muttered indignantly. He sounded completely serious. Seiren's ace once again choked and laughed, patting his rival's head for added affect.

"Tell them, Aominecchi!"

"Shut. Up!"

"Don't be embarrassed! See, who's the doll now, Kagamicchi!?" The cobalt eyed teen whipped his head up when the redhead howled hysterically, grabbing a wrapped burger and stuffing it into the boy's open mouth.

"Whuff?! Maomiwe!"

"Drop dead, Bakagami!"

"You_ are_ being quite vulgar today, Kagami-kun. They say karma is a female dog." The tall boy flared at his shadow icily and went to smack him but was jabbed in the ribs again ("Kuwoko!"). Kise snickered, his hand going under the table to squeeze his boyfriend's thigh. His thumb caressed the muscled flesh, seeming to calm the riled up boy down.

"So cute, Daiki," he whispered seductively, fingers creeping closer to the desired location. Aomine blinked and looked at him with warning eyes. Kuroko did not miss it, distracting the suffocating Kagami who was ready to puke due to almost swallowing paper.

"_Kise_."

"I want you." The Touou player brushed the model's hands away and backed away to crowd against the nearby window. Kise smirked knowingly at the way Aomine rested the lower half of his face in his palm with furrowed eyebrows and a flustered countenance.

"Oi, Ahomine." Said male glared before a wrapped delight was shoved into his own mouth.

"Mafawami!" The redhead winked before throwing one at the dazed Kise.

"Eat one. You need it."

"Hmmm?" Kagami grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with coloring cheeks. Kuroko elbowed his side and the boy reluctantly spoke.

"Uh… I'm sorry for about being a jerk, alright? Take that as a token of my apology. I don't just let anyone have my burgers." The small forward appeared to his twinkles in his eyes at his counterpart's words.

"Awwww, Kagamicchi!"

"I'll stuff one down your throat too if you get all dramatic and weird on me."

"So mean!" Kuroko chuckled lightly, ending the animosity between them all afternoon. The four chatted and debated for a bit about the best NBA teams, who was the better player, what colleges they were gunning for, and the like. They even played a game of basketball after their meal had properly digested, Aomine challenging them to a three-on-one. Unsurprisingly, he won, but by a slim margin. Kagami proclaimed that he had cheated but his darker skinned rival begged to differ. They pulled each other's cheeks until Kuroko hit them both, and it finally hit Kise as he looked at them with fondness. His wide smirk was undeniably evil and he'd never felt so accomplished after malicious thoughts flitted through his mind. He snuck up behind his lover and pounced on him, giggling in his ear as Aomine reprimanded him for "trying to be like Tetsu."

"But you loooove it when Kurokocchi does it!"

"When did I say that? _No one_ likes it when he does!"

"I am right here, Aomine-kun." The bluenette deadpanned, hand stabbing the taller boy's side again. His former light yelped in pain and swatted at the Seiren duo violently.

"Why are you two so mean today?" Kise cried, tightening his hold on Aomine's neck.

"Because the both of you are disgusting." Kagami's blatant response sounded so much like his shadow's way of answering that the couple stared in wonder and curiosity at him.

"Is _everyone_ becoming Tetsu?" Aomine asked dryly, hands going behind himself to grab a hold of Kise's ass—emitting a gag from Kagami and a bite from the model—before he clutched the backs of lean thighs to hoist the boy up.

"Aominecchi, can we go hooome?"

"Eh? I still have to beat his ass!" The redhead exclaimed, clearly not pleased.

"But I wanna! Make me food!" Kuroko bit back a smile at the tender expression on his ex-partner's features.

"Fine. You're really hard to satisfy, you brat."

"Since when does Ahomine cook? I thought if he's in the kitchen he gives people food poisoning?" Aomine stuck up his middle finger, a crude habit he picked up from his rival.

"Go die."

"_You_ die!" He copied the gesture with fervor before Kuroko smacked the back of his head and nodded to his two former teammates.

"Have a good night, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kagami's eyebrow twitched when Aomine began running with Kise hollering and riding on his back like an overexcited child.

"Show off," he muttered before looking to his partner. The phantom player was apparently gone, walking in the opposite direction. "Oi! Kuroko!"

"I am not letting you give me a piggy back ride."

"Wait up! Kuroko! Why not?!" The bluenette peered back at the ace with a smile when his pocket vibrated. He looked at his illuminated screen as the redhead finally caught up to him.

**From: **_Kise-kun_

**Message: **_Kurokocchi! 3 Pleeeeease come over in an hour with Kagamicchi! I need help! ^-^_

"What's up?" Kagami inquired, looking over the shorter male's shoulder before the teen placed the phone back into his pocket.

"It is nothing." He continued walking silently next to his light. It appeared that his blonde companion still wasn't over it…

_(55 minutes later)_

How did he end up like this?

"Shhh, relax. I have you right where I want you, Daiki." Aomine gasped when those slick fingers teased him, struggling against the restraints binding his hands behind his lower back.

"Kiseee."

"You love it, don't you?" The cobalt eyed teen rested his cheek against the arm rest of his boyfriend's leather couch, easing into the realm of darkness.

"Yeah…" The model grinned seductively, despite the satin blindfold adorning his love's eyes.

"I know. My precious doll," he murmured into blue hair before biting the nape his lips touched to produce a nice bruise.

"Aaaaahh…"

"My marks always look so nice on your skin." Aomine shamelessly bucked his hips into the sofa, moaning Kise's name when the blonde's body enveloped his back. "Is it OK if I be rough with my doll today? I've missed hearing you beg."

"Fuck, yes, _please_."

"You want it, eh?" His tongue trailed up the side of the power forward's bruised throat, leaving nips here and there. Aomine thrust into his boyfriend's deft hand, mouth opening in an 'o' shape.

"Mmm, yeah, so hard for you, Ryouta."

"You know what it does to me to hear you say my name." The toothy grin made Kise smile warmly and he kissed the taller teen's ear. The doorbell rang and Aomine stilled, his body freezing up.

"Shit, fuck, Ki—"

"Shhh. 's probably the mailman, Aominecchi. I ordered something." The tan male seemed to relax at that, nodding briefly.

"'mkay."

"Be good and don't move." The model warned as he lifted himself from his knees and took out his phone to send a quick text. He adjusted the two chairs set up by the wall and sauntered into the hallway.

**From:** _Kise-kun_

**Message:** _Don't make any sounds when you come in! Tell Bakagamicchi too! NO SOUNDS KUROKOCCHI! ;D_

"Kagami-kun, please do not make any noise when we go in or I will make Nigou sit on your face in your sleep."

"What?!"

Shhhh."

The door was slightly ajar as mischievous honey amber eyes peered out, a sly grin greeting the pair. Kagami was a bit irked to be dragged here and chided to be quiet, if the glares he sent the Kaijo player were anything to go by.

"What's this about? Why's Kuroko telling me to shut up?" he whispered nonetheless with crossed arms.

"You'll see. Please be very quiet. Aominecchi wouldn't appreciate any sounds."

"What?"

"Just follow me and hush, Kagami-kun." The redhead grumbled, putting a hand through his hair as he did as he was told. As the door was slowly shut, he eyed all the pictures and fancy decorations in just the hallway. He never was able to believe how lavishly Kise lived just for standing in front of a camera and looking pretty. The said boy put a finger to his lips—for the umpteenth time—and winked, leading them to his spacious living room. Kagami froze and almost knocked into the still Kuroko, blood rushing to his face with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Seiren's number 10 shakily gulped upon witnessing the sight of his _rival _tied up and blindfolded on Kise's expensive sofa, in quite a lewd position to boot.

"Just the mailman, like I said. But, good, you stayed put this time. Good boy, Daiki." Aomine lifted his head in the direction of the voice, biting his puffy lips.

"I-I wanted to be good today, for you… y'know, considering this afternoon." The blonde smiled sweetly, beckoning the light and shadow duo to take a seat in the comfy chairs next to them. At this point, Kagami didn't trust his own body and did as he was instructed. He'd never seen Aomine naked before, but, now that he was, he knew the sight coiled something hot in him, for whatever reason.

"Such a good doll. I still think that I want to punish you, though. Get up." The tan male unsteadily did so, Kuroko's breath quietly hitching at the sight of his former light's weeping cock hanging in between toned thighs.

"Down, Daiki." Aomine sunk to his knees swiftly and gracefully, crawling towards the sound of Kise's voice. "Such a good boy. I don't even need to tell you what to do today." Kagami's throat felt like he'd been chewing on cotton all day as he drunk in the display of all the bruises and perspiration and _skin_ as his rival's legs carried him quickly to Kise, who was leaning against the dinner table opposite the red and light blue haired pair. To be honest, the tanned boy looked like a needy dog crawling towards his owner.

"Ryouta…"

"You found me, doll, I'm so proud of you. I should give you a treat, hm?" Those pale fingers stroked navy locks affectionately.

"Yes, _please_."

"Please?"

"Please feed me your cock, sir." Kuroko was sure he heard never heard anything quite so filthy come out of his ex-teammate's mouth, but it was… he didn't even know. His eyes peered at Kagami, who was red and softly panting. He looked _hungry_. And Kuroko was almost positive he appeared the same.

Kise smirked, the sound of his zipper being undone filling the room. Aomine's lips parted in anticipation and he nipped a creamy thigh, a mark clearly visible post-bite. The model yanked his lover's hair sharply, making it look like it hurt. But, Kagami was surprised when he heard a moan escape out of Aomine. He was shocked further when Kise slapped the boy, wincing and clenching his jaw. He glared and was ready to… to what? His shadow held him back with a hand to his chest, though, to force him to sit back again anyway. The small forward winked again before tapping his fully hard dick against a red cheek.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, slut. I'll give it to you when I want to."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, sir." He licked the bruise from earlier, smiling gently up at his boyfriend, who soothed his hair again in that loving way he always does.

"Hmmm… As nice as your apology sounds, I'm not sure I want to forgive you yet. So, I'm wondering if I should bend you over and spank you until you can't sit or cum down your throat until you can't breathe." Aomine practically _whimpered_, tongue sticking out when precum was smeared onto his face and lips. Kagami's mouth was hanging open and Kise definitely noticed the tent in his shorts.

Well, well, well. That was interesting.

"_Please_?"

"Hmmm? Sounds to me like you want that? Fucking slut, aren't you?" The blindfolded teen hung his head and desperate pants left his mouth, rubbing his abused cheek against his lover's painfully hard cock. Kise had to bite his lip to keep from smiling because _he was so freaking cute._

"_Tell me_." This time, he was staring at the two spectators with a dark look. The Seiren ace's legs clenched together, Kuroko's face all flushed and pretty.

"Both, please, I want it, sir. I want it." The blonde hit his erection lightly onto glistening tan skin before tugging on the boy's hair again.

"You're lucky I feel generous today. What do you want first, doll?" The restrained male tilted his head up and his mouth fell open so beautifully it made Kise want to cry.

"Make me swallow your cum, Ryouta."

"Shit, Daiki, you're so…" The amber eyed boy shoved his cock past Aomine's lips with a loud moan so his lover didn't hear Kagami curse, fucking into him so his golden curly wisps of hair met a tanned nose. Kise's finger pressed to his lips once more to warn his two counterparts observing before glancing down at the boy eagerly deep throating him.

"God, y-you're making me lose control. No one looks as good as you with a cock in their mouth. Y-You're made for this." Aomine's strangled moan muffled by the blonde made Kuroko bite his lip hard enough to taste copper. Aomine had a bit of saliva dribbling down his chin, plopping onto the floor, and his face was flushed despite his dark skin. Kise's soft digits were rough in his navy locks, keeping his boyfriend's head in place so his tip hit the back of Aomine's mouth.

And, Jesus Christ, he took it like a pro.

Kagami's hands bunched up in his shorts because _Kise was fucking Aomine's mouth hard enough for him to see the outline of it sliding down his throat._ And the Touou player was not gagging at all, which meant he had no gag reflex. Various images of his rival down on his knees and sucking dick like a real man until he learned to not choke made Kagami _so hot_. He's never been this hard in his life. Why was he so freaking turned on by this?

"I-I didn't tie your hands loose just because, Aominecchi. Put your fingers to good use." Darkened blue eyes watched with marvel as those tan digits—the same ones he's fist bumped and seen handle a ball with _so much skill_—extended down to rub his entrance. He moaned on the blonde's brutal pace, the duo spectating both wondering how long exactly Aomine could hold his breath.

Two of the Touou power forward's fingers pushed inside with ease, knuckle deep, and his stifled cry of Kise's name sent a jolt down all three boys' spines. He really was a sin. Kagami licked his lips when he observed the paler teen's scrunched up expression, realizing just how gone he was. Even _he_ was tempting, with his open puffy red mouth and his attractively gleaming skin.

"More, Daiki, more. Open that tight little hole for me." Aomine jerked his hips into a steady rhythm, impaling himself with three digits. In, out, in, out, matching the bobbing of his head. Kagami wanted to unsee this, but he was transfixed on how _needy_ his rival was. He hunched over to try and hide his throbbing erection but Kise caught his gaze. The small forward shook his head with a dirty smirk, beckoning him to sit up straight. The redhead's hands shook and he shoved them in between his thighs to squeeze them, hard, because he refused to get off on this. That honey amber gaze was challenging, though.

"Fuck, Daiki, so good, you're _so good_. I wanna mess you up. Can I do that, doll?" The phantom player shivered when the bound boy nodded eagerly around his lover's cock, pumping his fingers faster.

"When I come, you're not gonna swallow, right?"

"Mmn." The vibrations that engulfed his dick caused Kise to gasp, gripping onto soft hair tighter because _dear GOD, was it good._

"Fuuuck, you drive me crazy, Aominecchi." Kagami brought a fist to his mouth to bite down on it because his erection was begging for him, like Aomine was for Kise. He felt incredibly too hot, far warmer than when he was playing a one-on-one with his rival, and it was unbearable as a string curses and moans escaped the Kaijo player. His hips spasmed and he groaned a "_Daiki_" as he threw his head back in a haze of pleasure. Kuroko's eyes widened when Kise pulled back so his dick slipped out of Aomine's lips and semen splashed onto the boy's awaiting mouth. The rest splattered onto his face, dribbling down his cheeks and jaw. Kagami tasted blood on his tongue.

"Such a good boy, Daiki, my pretty doll. Look at you. You're such a mess. Maybe I should take pictures and send them to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, hm?" The two jolted at the mention of their names, Kagami biting back a moan when Aomine, the bastard, _freaking nodded_, fervently, and a "yes" could be heard around the jizz in his mouth. Kise smirked at the pair peering intently at his doll and him, pulling the boy up to lick the liquid on his face.

"Only sluts want their dirty pictures taken and passed around, Daiki. Is that what you are?" A little line of saliva and cum spilled down again when he thrust against his boyfriend's hip urgently.

"Mmm…" The redhead swallowed, his brain short circuiting and his hand crept closer to the dampening tent in his shorts because _goddamn_ he was going to faint. Kuroko sure as hell looked like it. Kise's own fingers gripped the meaty flesh of Aomine's firm ass, tongue gliding across his lips suggestively before his face disappeared into the junction of neck and shoulder. His teeth sunk in and his lover was a malleable pile of much in his arms. He arched his back, digits ruthlessly fucking into his hole.

"Want me to bend you over and make it hurt like you like?" The tan male had no shame as he humped Kise's thigh and pelvis, nuzzling his pale throat while moaning wantonly. "Show me how much you want it." Aomine shivered when that hot tongue licked his ear, practically shaking as the blonde released him. He slowly walked forward until his muscled thighs met the edge of the table, letting his body gently thump onto it so his cheek was resting on the surface and _his face was in Kagami's direction_. He lifted his lower half to display it to the model, thick liquid running down onto the table from his lips. The Seiren ace bit harder and his hand finally reached his cock, bucking up into his palm once because _holy fuck, _it was truly a vulgar sight. Kise was exhilarated upon seeing his counterparts give in to lust.

"You look like the best meal of the day, Aominecchi… so good and just for me to eat, mmm." Aomine writhed on his fingers, essentially pleading his lover to _touch him_. "You want it bad today, huh? I mean, look at you, bending over and fucking yourself, just like a good little bitch." That did it for Aomine and he convulsed and cried and begged and moaned and _fuck_, Kagami was going crazy. He eyed Kuroko, who had his lower lip between his teeth and was digging his hands harshly into his inner thighs. Kise then clutched the base of the Touou player's purple dick, the other hand cracking down on an ass cheek _hard_.

"Did I say you could cum yet, slut?" Aomine shook his head and gasped with underlying anguish but pushed back into the blonde's hand, imploring him for more. His "I'm sorry, sir," was barely audible around the juices between his lips, and if the blindfold wasn't present, _he would be fucking looking right at Kagami holy shit_.

Kise slapped him again, but near Aomine's hand this time so it went in further, making the cobalt eyed teen's body lurch forward. He choked, head jerking back so only his side profile could be seen. Kagami gritted his teeth because he was going to _explode_. The model noticed the redhead's hand disappear beneath his shorts and grinned wickedly. He tugged the tanned male's hair back roughly before bringing his hand down again and again and again, eliciting more moans and cries from the boy underneath him. Aomine's rear was a pretty red with his imprints all over them and _god_ he was losing it. Every time his lover whimpered his name and begged him for more, even pushing his backside back into the palm that smacked him, it continuously drove Kise positively mad. He had to have him _now_.

"Turn to your side and put your leg up in the air." The cobalt eyed teen obeyed, facing Kagami once more. Kuroko felt ready to pass out. Really. "Think you've been good enough, doll, hm? Think you deserve my cock?" He said it while looking at his spectators, smirking because, shit, he was asking _them_. The blue haired power forward pulled Kise closer by wrapping the leg hoisted in the air around the blonde's waist. He whimpered when he felt moist hardness touching and resting on his lower back. His partner shuddered at the contact as well, making a show of it for his audience.

"Fuck, Daiki, fuck, gonna give it to you now. You want it, right? Want me to give it to you rough?" Kagami choked back a groan at the "yes, sir" from Aomine and the pale fingers gripping his muscled thigh. The redhead nodded in Kise's direction, practically _begging_ him. That dirty expression on the model's face should not be as hot as it was. Suddenly, the blonde shoved his lover's face against the hard surface of the table, pushing the tanned leg higher so the back of Aomine's knee rested snugly against his shoulder. He bent over as well, tongue touching that tempting throat.

"_Pleasepleaseplease_…"

"What a mess. You can't even keep my cream in your mouth like a good whore. Guess you don't really want my nice, hard cock, huh?" Kagami's fist was stuffed into his mouth and profusely bleeding, but the pain didn't quite register. Not when Aomine urgently pleaded the Kaijo player to "give it to him" and that "he was sorry" and "he wanted to be punished for it."

"Hmm… you do sound nice when you beg like that. I guess you do deserve some punishment still. I'll make sure you can't even move without remembering what a cockslut you are." The taller male gasped in relief when Kise plucked his boyfriend's fingers out of himself and thrust in right away, the hand on Aomine's dick squeezing the base again. A puddle of cum and spit was growing by the tanned boy's cheek as he moaned and whimpered like a bitch in heat, screaming "_yesyesyesyes!" _Kise's canines bit his counterpart's jaw and practically bent the teen's side in half as he ruthlessly pounded into Aomine.

"Take it, slut, take it!"

"Oh god, Ryouta, YES! _Fuck me!_" Kagami threw his head back against the wall because he was _so damn close_. This was like the best porn he had ever seen and shit, his body was on fire. Swear was building on his forehead as he fisted his engorged erection fast.

"Does that feel good now?" The blonde hissed as he slapped one of Aomine's abused ass cheeks, eliciting a "fuck YES!" from the boy underneath him.

"Does that feel good now?!" The bluenette choked out a resounding "_yes sir!"_ and was a shaking mess when the model hit him again. His golden hair swayed back and forth as he brutally fucked the daylights out of his lover, a smug countenance on his face as he licked his lips and peered at his friends.

"Does that_ fucking _feel good now, bitch?!"

"YesyesYEAH, _give it to me harder_, Ryouta, _fuck!" _And he was more than happy to oblige, spanking and thrusting as hard and fast as he physically could. He never stopped glancing at the Seiren dup as he bent down to a heated ear.

"If Tetsuya and Taiga were here, what do you think they'd say, doll? Seeing you getting fucked nice and hard like a greedy whore?" Aomine _moaned_ at that and Kuroko was gone, a hand over his mouth with clenched eyes. His shorts were saturated with his essence as he silently gasped into his needy fingers, everything else around him turning to dull noise.

"You want them to see you, Daiki? Hm?"

"Y-Yes! God, _yes_!" Kagami wanted to cry at how much yearning he could hear in the cobalt eyed teen's wrecked voice.

"I bet you want them to have a go at you too, eh? Maybe you want to be thrown down and have all of us make you our bitch, yeah?" The tan male sobbed and whined, shouting out for his "sir."

The redhead's eyes rolled to the back of his head and _god_ just a bit _more_. He felt so dirty for masturbating to the sight and thought of Aomine wanting _him_. Freaking hell. He couldn't get the image out of his head and Kagami _craved_ it.

"Fuck, you're such a slut. It's not enough for you, is it? You need to be _covered_ in boys for you to be satisfied, hm? We'll pass you around and rate you, maybe even do all at once until you're so fucked out, you're sick." Aomine screamed, writhing and thrashing because there was a hand preventing him from reaching the edge like he so desperately wanted.

"_Please_, sir, _please_! I can't!" He was essentially sobbing and Kagami wanted to help him because he sounded so pitiful… which was strange because he had never considered Aomine Daiki and pitiful to ever be related at all.

"Just let me show you something first." The Seiren ace shuddered when Kise smirked at him filthily, biting his doll's throat and letting go of the boy's weeping cock. He pulled the blindfold off and, fuck, he _couldn't_. Aomine's navy eyes were half-lidded and dark with sultry lust, looking at _him_ and he was so _filthy_. The redhead cried out loudly as his orgasm was forced out of him due to the erotic sight, white blinding his vision.

At the visual of being watched and jerked off to, Aomine screamed Kise's name so beautifully and his semen spilled all over his stomach and the table. The blonde got in one, two, three more harsh thrusts before he moaned and followed his two counterparts. Aomine gasped at the feeling of being filled, relishing the tightening of his boyfriend's fingers in his hair.

The room was solely fraught with panting breaths as the four stayed completely still and came down from their intense highs. Kise slowly undid the loose bindings on the taller male's wrists, kissing his jaw and ear as he cooed about how good he was. Kagami didn't think he'd ever seen his rival look so relaxed or young before. Kuroko watched the amber eyed teen lower the leg from upon his shoulder and then looked at him and his light.

"He did great, didn't he?" he said lowly, pulling his flaccid dick out to stick three digits back in. Aomine clenched his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Ah, fuck! Y-You know I—"

"I know, babe. We don't want Kagamicchi or Kurokocchi to get hard again at seeing it all drip out do we?" The Touou player finally realized what was going on and his entire body was _crimson_, just like Kagami's hair. He jerked his head towards the pair and opened and closed his mouth. The glare directed towards Kise was deadly and the pale boy gulped. Aomine pushed his lover away then pulling him back towards him before he finally decided to hide behind the shorter teen.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHY ARE TETSU AND BAKAGAMI HERE?!"

"Um… well, you see, Aominecchi…"

"Kise-kun invited us. He said he needed help." Of course now Kuroko regains his conscience and decides to have a presence. Curse him.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Well, um, yeah, I needed help, so, uh…" The navy haired male's heavy gaze shifted from Kise to Kagami and he was absolutely livid.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ HERE?!" His face was _so flustered_ and the redhead kind of thought it was maybe sort of cute… maybe. Shit.

"H-He said he nee-needed help so, because we're nice, we did! I didn't—we didn't—know that… _this_ was going to happen." Kagami felt his own face get incredibly hot. This was not good.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME OK?! I… Fuck…" Kise frowned at the falter in his boyfriend's voice and turned around, surprised to see the boy's hand over his eyes with gritted teeth.

"Aominecchi…"

"Shut the hell up." The blonde bit his lip and bent down to pick up their long forgotten clothes. He looked at his friends pleadingly for assistance but Kagami looked absolutely lost and dazed and Kuroko was, for once, averting his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"You just _what_, Kise? Told two of my—of our—close friends to stop by so they could get a free porn show that _I didn't know about_? Nice." Kagami opened his mouth to say something but the small hand on his arm told him to not intervene… yet.

"N-No! I just wanted them to see that I'm not how they think I am!"

"Who the HELL CARES?! They had no right to-to see what the fuck ever just happened! You just whored me out for their viewing pleasure! What the—"

"Nononono, that's not it at all! I just… I don't like it, Aominecchi! I hate it when people think of me as weak and fragile because you _know _that's not how I am!"

"So it's OK for them to think _I _am?!"

"NO! You don't even try to defend my honor in front of them! I'm a man with pride just like you so don't you think it wounds me to hear others ridiculing my masculinity?!" Aomine shut his mouth and looked at the floor in frustration before snatching the garments in the other's hands and briskly getting dressed because _he couldn't think like this when his two best friends were staring at his naked body_.

"Just shut up, OK? Just shut up. You had no right to do that, Kise, you had no right to let them see me like that. Do you know how embarrassing this is?! I can't believe you. I can't—"

"Will you shut the hell up?" The room was silent again as Kagami finally snapped. The bickering couple both looked at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised that he was still here and actually said something. "Just stop talking, Aho. W-We won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about—which would make you a dumbass and a horrible friend for even thinking we would. But, seriously, shut the fuck up and stop fighting for nothing."

"What did you say? It's not _nothing_, you baka! You just saw me begging like a whore, of course I'm—"

"Aomine-kun, please listen for a moment." The tan male glanced at his former light, studying his expression.

"To what, Tetsu? This is so fucked up and I'm just sorry you had to see me like that."

"Aominecchi—"

"I don't want to listen to you right now."

"You claim you are not stupid, but sometimes you really make me wonder, Aomine-kun." The Touou power forward clenched his fists and growled.

"If you wanna insult me, then get the hell out! All of you!" Kagami exhaled deeply, looking at the hurt Kise then his fuming rival.

"Did you not see us jerking off?" He gritted out, making Kuroko glance at him with a miniscule amount of shock. Kise looked just as boggled.

"What?" Apparently, Aomine was just pissed and didn't get it.

"Didn't you see me fucking jizz in my pants?" He was now just as red as his counterpart, looking right into the other boy's eyes.

"I…"

"It was because of you, you stupid asshole. I… didn't mind it."

"W-What are you getting at?" Aomine was blushing profusely and, shit, this was so not good. Kagami's stomach was doing this _thing_ at seeing how endearing he looked. This was so bad.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"He is saying that we liked it, Aomine-kun." The pair had blurted out at the same time and the Touou player was unsure as to what he should think or say. He was baffled. Kise could only smile, quickly throwing on his clothes as well before telling his companions that we was going to go get a wet rag from the kitchen. That only left the three of them, much to their chagrin.

"So… you're telling me that you got off to seeing me being treated like a slut?" Leave it to Aomine to be utterly blunt. Kagami rubbed the back of his head with his clean hand, heart thumping out of his chest.

"Look, whatever happened just now… let's just not talk about it. I get you're embarrassed as hell and so are we, so… yeah. Truce?"

"I am not embarrassed. I thought Aomine-kun was very—"

"I will throw off the balcony." The bluenette hissed out.

"I will take you with me." The two looked at one another before Kise came bounding back in with a smile.

"Are you all getting along now?"

"You know what, take him with you instead, Tetsu." They were all quiet for one more beat before they broke out into a fit of laughter, clearing the thick tension omnipresent in the atmosphere. The blonde grinned and hugged his boyfriend, whom kicked him and told him to fuck off.

"Aominecchi! So mean!"

"_This _is why they think you're a doll, you shit!" Aomine yelled, running back until he was behind the Seiren duo.

"Not anymore! I told you guys I was rough and tough!" The bluenette blushed and buried his face in the back of Kagami's broad shoulder. It was way too cute to not be on purpose. Shitshit_shit_. The redhead glared perfunctorily at his rival but no fire was behind it.

"I'll forgive you if you fend him off for me." The pair glanced at one another before nodding and broke apart so their impeccable fortress was broken and left Aomine to the inordinately enthusiastic Kise, who jumped atop his lover and was trying to kiss him. The tanned boy's hand was covering the shorter's face and he scowled at the Seiren duo.

"Fuck both of you! You're the worst friends ever!"

"It's because they know you can handle it, Aominecchi!"

"Screw you and you two! GET OFF ME!" Kagami stuck up his middle finger at Aomine's discretion but he smiled fondly at the couple, earning a nudge from his shadow. Kuroko smiled at him knowingly before asking the redhead to prepare some dinner.

"Hey, I'm gonna use your kitchen to make dinner!"

"Get the hell back here! Tetsu!"

"Make something good! I worked up a nice appetite!"

"KISE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU-" He was finally cut off by bruised lips and that was Kagami and Kuroko's cue to leave. The two headed into the kitchen and tried not to listen to their friends but images of earlier continuously flooded their minds. Kuroko felt a bit guilty for thinking about his former teammates like that and for having enjoyed it and getting off on something that he was not supposed to see. But only a little bit.

As he thought about the show he'd witnessed and what could be happening right outside the kitchen, Kagami really really hoped there was a round two.


End file.
